


Letters To Lou

by Inwanderers



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwanderers/pseuds/Inwanderers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Harry are broken up. Nick wants Harry back desperately so he decided to mail letters to Harry over the time span of a week.</p><p>Harry is in love with Louis. Louis just doesn't know it. Harry desperately wants Louis so he decides to mail letters to Louis over the time span of a month or so.</p><p>Copyright: All Rights Reserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters To Lou

Christmas is coming and Harry still doesn't have Louis. The only thing he does have is a letter from Nick saying he wants him back but Harry couldn't care less. So Harry's got 24 days to get his shit together and win Louis Tomlinson's heart. And what better way to do it then to express his love for Louis in the sappiest of writings?

24 love letters and a whole lot of videos later, Louis doesn't even know what to think anymore. He might just want Harry. Forever.

···

November 29th

Harry walks to a post up on the sidewalk in the cold snow and mails 24 letters that will eventually make Louis his, if Louis allows. Along with the letters, a hard drive was placed in the package which contained some spectacularly embarrassing videos.

Being in love with Louis wasn't something Harry had necessarily planned. He met Louis in the bathroom of all places and now, here he was, mailing damned letters to him because he was head over heels for that utterly stupid, beautiful boy with the blue eyes and amazing ass. It's not like he wanted to treat Louis like a fling. No, it was more like he wanted to kiss his soul and touch his body in ways no one ever could. No big deal.

As said before, Harry met Louis in the bathroom. He might have pissed a bit on Louis but that was okay because now they're the greatest of friends, best friends even, and Harry couldn't have asked for more. Well he could have and he wants to. He fell for Louis. Louis, with his small hands and tiny feet and slightly small body that was always curled up beside Harry. It just all made sense to him.

Currently, Louis is visiting his mom in California and Harry's in New York spending time with his own Mom. But he misses Louis so much, he can't bare but decide that Christmas is the perfect month to send Louis love letters.

He prepared 24 love letters for Louis Tomlinson and he sent every single one of them, to the love of his life. Yet, somehow, he couldn't stomach the feeling of Louis cutting him off because of the fact he tried confessing his love for his best friend.

···

"Alex, what if he rejects me?" Harry asks his sister before sitting down on the plush wooden chair in the dining room, fingers curling around his mug filled with hot chocolate. Alexandra grinned and snorted a little at his comment.

"Just go for it Haz. And if he says no, then walk away with a little bit of pride, my friend. And if he says yes... well, don't forget to condomize. But I'm almost 99.9% sure that he'll say yes. I know you've at least seen the way he drools over you and your legs and if that's not a sign then I don't know what is," Alexandra smiled, bringing her own cup of chocolate to her lips. She looked up at him with reassurance and a wink. Harry smiled and set his cup down, dusting his palms off on his jeans.

"Alright then," Harry tilted his head, chuckling at words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have a good feeling about this book.


End file.
